Bons sonhos
by annachanbl
Summary: Gokudera x Tsuna - 5927 Por causa de Uri, Gokudera e Tsuna acabam dividindo uma cama! FLUFF Essa fic acontece durante o arco do futuro, mas não tem nenhum spoiler. Quem ainda não chegou pode ler sem problema!


Aquela estava sendo uma noite agitada nos corredores da base secreta da família Vongola. Depois de um dia de treinos, os garotos haviam sido acordados por causa de Uri, a gata de Gokudera, que de alguma forma tinha fugido da caixa no meio da madrugada e ido parar na casa de Hibari.

Após ser devidamente entregue a seu dono, Tsuna e Gokudera voltaram ao quarto que estavam dividindo desde que chegaram a base secreta.

Gokudera sentou na cama de baixo do beliche para tentar segurar a gata e com muito esforço, conseguiu fazer com que as garras desprendessem de seu cabelo acinzentado. Ela logo pulou para a cama de cima e se apossou do travesseiro, e se o garoto chegasse perto do colchão, ela logo tratava se mostrar seus pequenos e afiados dentes e unhas.

- Ah, droga! Essa é a cama do juudaime, gata idiota! – Hayato levantou os punhos, mas se calou ao ver os pelos do felino se levantarem. Ele suspirou e voltou-se para o rapaz menor que assistia a tudo sem saber como reagir. – Me perdoe, juudaime. Talvez seja melhor você ir dormir com o Yamamoto dessa vez.

- Ahh... Mas o Yamamoto já deve ter voltado a dormir... E eu também estou com tanto sono... Então... Tudo bem se eu ficasse aqui com você? – Tsuna perguntou, ficando um pouco sem graça.

- Aqui? – Gokudera apontou para a cama onde estava. – Mas...

- Eu não me mexo muito e... Eu acho que não ronco também. Ah, mas se for atrapalhar então...

- JUUDAIME, POR FAVOR DURMA COMIGO! – o maior acabou falando alto demais e, em sua empolgação, levantou-se num pulo, batendo a cabeça na cama de cima. Levou as mãos até o local que esquentava rapidamente e fechou os olhos.

- Gokudera-kun! Ta tudo bem!?

- N-Não foi nada...

O rosto de Hayato estava abaixado não só por causa da dor, mas por ele ter se dado conta do absurdo que acabara de falar! Aquilo não havia soado como ele pretendia e não conseguia reunir coragem suficiente para encarar o outro depois daquela cena! Já fazia um tempo que ele havia percebido que seus sentimentos por Tsuna eram mais fortes do que amizade e admiração, mas ele fazia o possível para que ninguém notasse, principalmente seu objeto de afeição, afinal, as chances de ele ser correspondido eram praticamente nulas. Mas havia momentos, como esse, em que toda a sua razão desaparecia por alguns instantes e, nem com toda sua inteligência, ele podia fazer algo para deter isso.

- Então, vamos dormir? – o menor perguntou, fazendo o outro finalmente o olhar. Tsuna agia normalmente, o que lhe deixou aliviado. Nessas horas ele adorava pensar em como seu chefe era inocente e não percebia malícia em suas palavras e atos. – Ah, mas só tem um travesseiro...

Uri agora dormia tranquilamente por cima do travesseiro na cama acima e nenhum dos dois tinha coragem para acordá-la.

- Você pode usar o meu, juudaime. Eu não me incomodo de ficar sem... – a voz de Hayato era baixa por causa da gata e também por ainda estar um pouco envergonhado.

Tsuna deixou-se cair de qualquer jeito no colchão, o sono já estava pesado demais pra ele ficar mais um minuto acordado. Gokudera se ajeitou ao seu lado, próximo a parede, e cobriu o corpo menor, deitando logo em seguida. Por debaixo da coberta ele tocou de leve a mão aberta de Tsuna e fez uma pequena pressão nos dedos do garoto, como se quisesse segura-los. Para sua surpresa, Sawada se revirou, deixando o corpo se aproximar, para então voltar a dormir.

Gokudera sorriu, feliz pelo garoto sentir-se tão a vontade ao seu lado. Naquele momento, Tsuna era só seu e de mais ninguém. Sentia o cheiro do xampu nos cabelos arrepiados e o calor daquele corpo tão pequeno se misturando ao seu. Passou o braço por cima da cintura de Sawada e fechou os olhos. Não sabia se conseguiria dormir, mas isso não importava... Afinal, nenhum sonho poderia ser melhor do que aquela noite.

oOoOoOo

Minha primeira fanfic de Reborn! Ficou muito ruim, ne? TToTT

Eu não escrevo fics já faz uns 3 anos, então acabei perdendo o jeito.....

Acabei escrevendo essa depois de ver o episódio em que a Uri foge e vai pra casa do Hibari. O Goku leva ela pro quarto e eu fiquei imaginando o que poderia acontecer por conta disso XD

Sei que está beeem curtinha, mas eu queria isso mesmo. Uma curtinha só pra eu ver se ainda levo jeito pra fic (acho que não, preciso treinar mais!!)


End file.
